Drops of Sin in the Half-Blood Camp
by Abisag Freiheit
Summary: I notice that a demigod gets into my home. I smile with disdain. "Welcome to hell, man".


Hi!

Welcome to this project!

Reviews, jokes, throwing tomatoes (less death threats) are welcome. Here you´ll know the other side of the demigods, and gods, a funny and dark do you want to know? Well-read.

**Drops of Sin in the Camp Half-Blood**

**The ambush**

I´m Rick Russell.

And now is when you say that you care a fucking shit my name. Good for you, you´ll die in advance through your stool with extra fat to the gross mortal you are.

Who called me stupid? Bah, I don´t care.

…

I´m gonna die.

If you´ll die poor among your shit, I will die as mine only know how to do: killed. But I have style even for that.

Why do I say that I´ll die?

I like it and it is easier to blame the gods (Greeks, Romans, Egyptians, Indians, Aztecs, does not matter) for these problems; they´re the fools who have sex with humans or spirits of nature, and don´t care what comes next.

The result? Demigods born cursed. As my friend Ghan. Like me.

I´m also not an idiot, don´t ascribe all ills that mob my God, ´cause not all of them are worth shit. Some gods are decent. Hey, pretend I didn´t say that.

Mmmmmm.

Hunting Outfitter is near, I can feel it. And not only are monsters worse than that Suria, Luke or me used to face. With them are demigods, Who´d believe it? (Do you understand sarcasm?) but, when does good wood demigods armed alliances with monsters? I think that circumstances have forced them. Ha, never say "I won´t drink of that water", don´t know what you would do in an extreme situation.

Anyway, I bet a finger to those who come to attack us are the same idiots who disappeared Ghan. I remember a lot of people said that this disappearance (and possible murder) was to be expected after what happened to the girl Grace. I say that these people is stupid.

"Russell!" shouts my sentinel telling me what I already knew, they were closer.

I wonder if Jamil has fallen, isn´t like his death is important, no.

Death.

I look at the sky that stands over me with bitterness... and a twinge of fear. Do you know? Only the death of little Karím would scare me. She won the hearts of many with his silly phrase "even the turbulent waters are navigable", she said looking at me and company. And Suria had to admit how much she loved to Karim. And so I had to admit that even the bad guys knew how to love.

Suria ... Suria you many brought me so many problems, damn!

Death.

Mmmmmmm.

I smell the salty sea from here, and something rotten.

I grit my teeth at the same time that comes to my mind the cause of this ambush. If I can, I´ll escape from punishment camps of the underworld of Hades to kill the bitch Bernadette, my masochistic prostitute, who don´t know keep her mouth shut.

You donpt know how much I hate the people, demigods idiots, some gods and Dora from Nockelodeon, can´t you see that stupid fox in front of you, Dora, or are you blind?!

Oh.

I notice that a demigod gets into my home. I smile with disdain. _Welcome to hell, man._

I know you're wondering why I'm here, protecting me from a mixed group of demigods and monsters.

I´m… How do I have to say this? It souns so stupid. I´m a... um, an fugitive, yes, the odious villain type.

For those who pursue me I'm guilty of deception, blackmail, robbery, extortion, homicide (or was it demicide?), euthanasia (or so I tried) and I think ´cause I stole the favorite gummy Mr. D. Uh, and what else? Oh ya, also guide my colleagues to all kinds of excesses. Because my friends and I were so far away, Camp Half-Blood demigods didn´t give us amnesty as I know they've given to other black sheep.

Mind you I'm not a total manipulator, people´s mind is easy to manipulate.

I remember once someone, I don´t know who, said "someone will kill you because all of you love to live in sin."

What? One has his hobbies, there whom like to collect pictures, other siblings annoy or listen to music. I like to pamper myself. I'm not saying I'm guilty of all that (Look who threw too much imagination to the list of my crimes!), But some are obvious.

In my defense, I´ll say that after every one of my actions had a motive. For more stupid it was, I acted with a reason.

Wait.

The demigods come quietly to my location, and care, since now I won´t have much time for this monologue.

I prepare my knives, ready to die, ´cause to die, I still have fucking reason too, don´t think I gotstupidly in the lion's den, or think that this is a heroic sacrifice. You know? The heroes and me never got along. The proof is that my murderers will be these pathetic cheesy demigods heroes with whom surely some silly girl wants to be more than friends. Sorry to disappoint you, but not everything that glitters is gold, I have thousands of details of certain heroes that would make your hair stand on end and I´d love to see your face!

But hey, that's not the point. You know, I'm surrounded by murderers.

And this is the moment which I'm supposed to tell you my life begin, warning you that the crooked path ends badly, and blah, blah, blah. No matter, I'll tell you something: do what you want, to me, the people who aren´t me, I care them a damn.

I´m not responsible of what you´ll see.

I'll show you every details of my life, since I took my first steps (Oh, nooooo, not so behind!) until I die (which you know will happen soon). I have nothing to lose, you just might.

Just remember when you get to the moment of my death, remember that **Rick Russell gave fight**.

::::::

:::::

::::

Reviews?

No despair, popular characters will come soon.


End file.
